Blind Faith
by elysianfieldz
Summary: Involves Erik, the Opera House, and no Christine...


_ The following story takes place at the same time as the book/movie. There are many shared characteristics, but there are also many knew ones. Such as there is NO Christine. Never was, and never will be. Erik is still the Phantom of the Opera, but he has never felt his love for Christine. This story combines characteristics of both ALW's Phantom, as well as Leroux's Erik. Erik lives below the Opera House and is known as the Ghost and Murderer found in the novel. He has killed many with his Punjab lasso, and stays within the Opera House both to haunt it, as well as to write his beautiful music. The story starts with the Phantom in the market place of Paris._

Blind Faith

Walking through the market place, head tilted downward, wearing a deep crimson cloak that seemed almost black to the untrained eye, he wore a mask of course, covering the right side of his face, the dark wig held firmly in place. Not that it mattered, he didn't intend for anyone to see him or his face. Erik didn't like being out in the open, too many smells and people bustling along. He also feared that someone from the Opera House would recognize him. Those from within the Opera knew him only as the Ghost, the Phantom, the Murderer. Little did they know that the man possessed a child like soul within yearning to be loved. Erik was just like any other man. In every respect he was the same as all men except his face. That face. The disfigurement with which he was born, the only thing that kept him apart from the rest of the world. The one thing that Erik wanted in life was to be loved, loved just like everyone else. Was that such an odd request? Isn't that what everyone wanted in life? To freely love and have that love returned.

Erik was so deep in thought that he didn't see the young woman coming and walked right into her. She stammered and fell into the wall. _Just leave her._ Erik thought to himself. He was about to walk away when he saw that the person whom he had bumped into was still sitting on the ground groping around blindly. _Oh what now? Surely she can get up on her own. She isn't that old._ But after this thought came into his mind, Erik realized that she wasn't old at all. In fact she was quite young, and very pretty. Not in an Opera star, upper class kind of pretty, but real pretty. She had handsome yet soft features and deep auburn hair that was blowing freely with the wind. The objects that she had been carrying were strewn all over the street. Erik noticed that those passing by were giving the girl downcast looks. _I wonder why, she seems normal enough. No obvious flaws, unlike me…_ The girl was still searching aimlessly for her misplaced items. With no other help, Erik felt since he had knocked her down, it was his obligation to help her. As he bent down to pick up a jar that the woman had dropped, a gust of wind passed by Erik's head, blowing his hood away from the hidden face beneath. At that exact moment the woman looked up at Erik and he was sure that she was going to scream.

Erik was surprised when the woman looked up at him, then back down and continued to collect her things. _Did she not notice? No that can't be, how could someone not notice?_ Erik pondered, while still collecting the woman's purchases. It wasn't until Erik extended his hand to help the woman up, that he realized that she paid no attention to his outstretched palm. _Now, she can't just be rude. No one would outright refuse. Would they?_ Erik thought.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle? Do you need help getting up?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh, sorry, of course." The woman replied almost sounding frightened.

"I didn't see your hand there. I don't see very well you see. Well actually, I don't see at all," she added sounding embarrassed. _That's why she didn't take my hand. That's probably why the others look at her the way they do. She's a burden because she has to be looked after. A burden because she's different,_ Erik thought feeling like an imbecile for thinking the thoughts he had.

"My name's Ariane" she said in a sort of whisper, "I'm really sorry for walking into you like that, I didn't hear anyone there so I thought it was safe to walk this way."

"Of course it was safe, I should apologize for not watching where I was going" Erik responded. _Why had he said this? If it had been anyone else he would have just kept on his way. There was something about her. Something about this Ariane, that seemed to lure him to her. _"Do you need help getting where you're heading? I know this part of the city fairly well. I can help you, if you wish" he asked her with genuine care in his voice.

"Sure" she answered, reaching her hand out. And with that reply, Erik took her hand in his and they headed down the road to whatever Ariane's destination was.

They walked together, Erik guiding Ariane, through the Paris Streets. Then Erik realized that he didn't know where Ariane had intended to go.

"So, umm, where is it that you were heading before I walked into you?" He asked with a sort of chuckle.

"I _was_ on my way back home, but I don't really want to go there. My parents don't really enjoy my company. They feel that I need to be supervised so that I won't ruin any of their precious objects." She replied, her face turning a slight tinge of red. _Oh, well then, I guess, uhh, we…What do I do now?_ Erik asked himself, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"So uhh, is there anywhere that you want to go now? I can take you to the park or the lower shopping district. Anywhere that you'd like to go." Erik asked Ariane, trying to figure out why he was still walking with this stranger.

"Do you know anywhere that's quiet? The noise out here is deafening" Ariane answered. _Well of course you know somewhere quiet Erik. You know the perfect place. But would she want to go there. NO! Why would she. You never know…_ Erik's mind was arguing with itself.

"Well I do know one place. But I don't know if you really want to go there. It's quiet, peaceful, away from the crowds of Parisian life." Erik couldn't figure out why he had actual said this.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful. Let's go!" Ariane added happily.

When they reached their destination Erik released her hand so that he could unlock the secret pathway leading to his lair. Ariane stood there, both happy and a bit scared. _How could she have just gone off with this stranger? What was she thinking? He's different, not like other men. He doesn't want to harm me, or get rid of me. _She fought with herself while waiting for this man to return. As she was standing there she felt his hand slip back into hers. The gloves that he was wearing were smooth and warm, very inviting. He started to lead her towards the doorway, when she stopped.

"Wait!" she said. "Can I at least know your name before we continue? You know mine and more about me than I know of you. The least you can offer is a name." Erik stood there, questioning himself as to whether or not he should tell her. _Why not? She is right. I do know more about her than she knows about me. And it's the least I can do before I lead her down into my home._

"My name is Erik." He said coolly. Taking her hand, he led her down into the depths of his home, his life, his hell.

Ariane didn't want to admit it, but she was a little frightened while heading to wherever it was the Erik was taking her. She allowed her hand to trail along the stone wall beside her. _How far is it? Where exactly are we going? He did say that it was away from the bustle of normal life. But what exactly did he mean?_ Ariane had many thoughts running through her mind. Little did she know Erik was also fighting with the thoughts in his mind. _Why am I doing this? What was I thinking? How can I bring someone into this hellhole? Don't worry,_ something deep within his mind told him, _she can't see where you are, if she's frightened you can take her back to the streets and she won't be able to tell anyone. _He glanced back at her. She was oddly pretty in the dim light cast by the oil lamps lining the pathway. Erik kept his grip firm but friendly so as to not scare her away.

"We're almost there." He said watching her expression carefully to see if he could catch a glimpse of what she was feeling.

"Great" she said "I was wondering how much longer we were going to have to walk," she added with a sweet innocent smile. _She may seem a burden to her family, but not to me. She's intriguing but I can't quite figure out why. She's also rather pretty. No not pretty, beautiful. She is beautiful,_ Erik pondered. Ariane's eyes were a light brown, almost an auburn colour much like her hair. She was a slender woman, probably in her early twenties; and she had the markings of a true beauty. Her cheek bones were rather refined; her nose was petite and was well proportioned to her face. All of these features made her look like a mature woman, but her height, probably a foot less than Erik, made her seem like a child. Erik didn't mind, for now he had her all to himself. And all he wanted to do was to find out more about this woman, this Ariane.

They headed downward towards Erik's lair, hand in hand. Ariane was still a little puzzled as to why she was allowing herself to be led away by a stranger, but had given up on trying to answer her own questions. _He seems alright. He isn't going to hurt me,_ kept replaying in her mind. Little did she know that Erik was just as nervous as she was. She was going to be the first person to be in Erik's home who was welcome there. All others, mainly from the Opera House, who had ever ventured deep enough into the depths of the House we chased away or killed, depending on their determination to find out what lurked beneath. When they came to the river, Erik carefully helped Ariane into his small gondola and they set off towards his home.

"We're almost there. Just one small boat ride," he added, hoping not to scare her away with the prospect of riding in a boat.

"Oh, that's alright. I love boats. My parents used to take me with them on vacations to Spain and Portugal. We had a small cottage there right on the ocean. It was so nice. But then I got sick, and they didn't like to take me anymore." Erik felt like this was an opportunity to find out more about this girl, but he wanted to ask in the least invasive way as he could.

"Hmm, sounds lovely, but not the unwanted part. Believe me, I know how that feels. What happened when you got sick, if you don't mind me asking?" Erik asked, trying to sound interested without sounding like he was prying. Ariane sat there for a moment, trying to figure out if he really wanted to hear her story, or whether he was just asking to make conversation. _Well he did ask you to come here, and he didn't have to. Tell him, there's no harm in it, _she had finally come to this conclusion.

"It all started when I was about 5. I started getting really bad headaches, sometimes so bad that I couldn't get out of bed. And my parents took me to the physician and he couldn't find out was wrong. The headaches would come and go, and for a few years they were tolerable. But when I was about nine they started getting really bad, and my vision started to get blurry. By that time I had learned and memorized all the different ways from my house to the places that I went regularly. Within a few months I had lost my vision completely, and my parents stopped taking me places. They felt that I would either break everything, get in the way, or get them stared at. For the last, oh it's been so long, about thirteen or so years I've been confined to the house, mainly my room, and I only go out when my parents leave the house so that they won't see me leaving." She had ended here, looking very dismal, and spent a good 2 minutes with her head down.

"You're not a burden. You have to look at the good things that life brings us. My circumstances have allowed me to come here and do what I love to do." Erik added, with a tone of final-ness in his voice, suggesting that for now, Ariane not ask him any further questions.

"Ok, we're here," Erik said as he pulled the gondola up the small wooden plank within his lair. He gently placed his hand over Ariane's to get her attention, but without startling her. They both carefully made their way out of the boat and Erik led her to a seat near his organ.

"I know it's not much but," Erik had started to say.

"It's amazing. I get a feeling about it this place. I like it here. It's like so many things have gone on. Not all good, but this place has a general glow about it." Ariane said, cutting Erik off. _Well I'm glad she likes it, although I never expected it. She's the first person I've ever brought here. I like it when she's here. She adds life to the place. _

"Well this is where I call home. It's not the nicest of places, but it allows me to do what I like to do for as long as I want," he said in reply.

"What is it that you like to do? It's got to be something interesting, I just know it," Ariane asked him with genuine interest in her voice.

"I compose musical scores, and play and practice them on a large church organ that I built myself. It's not a very rewarding past time, but I enjoy doing it. You can immerse yourself into new worlds, and pretend that this world here doesn't exist," Erik said coolly.

The day passed more quickly than either of them had wanted. Before they knew it, it was nearly six o'clock and Ariane had to be back before her parents returned from her sister's house in Creteil. Erik helped Ariane into the gondola and he pushed off in a hurry and they made it back up to the streets of Paris within fifteen minutes. When Ariane realized that she was back on the streets she turned to Erik and said,

"Ok, well Monsieur, I'll have to leave you here, I can't be seen heading towards the house with a stranger, let alone a man. Today was wonderful, and I thank you for that. You are the first man to ever treat me like a normal person. I feel I can trust you, but I can't explain why. I hope we can see each other again." Erik couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course, next time you wish to come here have someone help you to the Opera House and knock on the door with a wooden rose on it. It isn't too hard to find. When you get to the front of the building walk with your hand on the wall to the right and when you find the corner, turn left and continue until you find the door. It will be right at hand level." Erik told her, after running many different things through his mind.

Ariane set off towards her house, but because it was so late she found a carriage man and had him to her. Erik headed back down to his lair where he was busy long into the night creating the small wooden roses in which to help Ariane find her way back to him. That is, if she wished to return.

Many days passed before Erik heard any news of Ariane. He feared the worse. _I probably scared her away. In fact, I know I scared her away. Who could actually enjoy living in a world like this?_ Erik questioned himself. _But now, her family does think she's a burden. Perhaps she enjoys a life where she's free to do what she likes. _

Erik had placed the small wooden rose on the door to his lair and waited patiently each day for some sign of Ariane. But weeks passed and Erik saw no signs. He had begun to believe that he had indeed scared her away. Erik became slightly depressed after thinking this to himself. But that raised more questions than it answered. _Why do I care so much that this girl hasn't come back? It's not like she means anything to me. _It was here that Erik had had an epiphany. She did mean something to him. Although he had only spent one day with her, he was really starting to miss her. _Ariane was right,_ he thought, _there is a glow about this place, but not because of me. It was because of her. She livens up my lair and makes it almost bearable. _Now he couldn't wait for her to return. He really wished that she would return.

After another few weeks Erik got what he had wished for. He was sitting at his organ, trying to create a new song for the Opera, but his heart was not into it lately, when he heard a small rapping noise. His heart leapt. He hurried through many different pathways so that he could get to the door as quickly as possible; he made it there in a matter of minutes. He stood before the door for a few minutes to brace himself just incase it wasn't her.

As he opened the door, he knew immediately that it was Ariane. There seemed to be an emanating light coming from outside. There she stood, waiting for him, for Erik. She held out her hand waiting for his. And Erik placed his hand in hers, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

They spent the rest of that day walking around the depths of the Opera House. Ariane told Erik more about her childhood and how she had coped with becoming blind as well as why she hadn't been able to return for so long. It turned out that the stableman that works for her parents had seen her returning to the house after being away for so long, so her parents were keeping a very close watch on her and she had to wait for her parents to go out of town again before she dared leave the house. Erik had assured her that it was ok. He explained to her some of the reasons why he lived the way he did, but didn't like going into detail. At the end of the night, as they were saying goodbye at the door to his lair, Ariane lifted her head up and said "I love you," into Erik's ear. Before Erik could react she had slipped into the crowd of bustling Parisians.

Their love had been growing for quite some time. Of course, Ariane had to return to her parent's house so that they wouldn't suspect anything. Because Erik didn't like the idea of being out in the open for so long, as he would have to be if he walked to retrieve Ariane everyday, he left her the small wooden roses along her journey to the Opera House to remind her what the right direction was. He nailed them on the fences and posts to help Ariane if she ever felt lost. Although, after coming the way so often, she didn't really need them anymore. She had memorized the exact number of steps from her house to Erik's dwelling. Erik liked to surprise Ariane every so often by standing in front of the markers that she was accustomed to checking. Of course, they were usually covered by the shade of some large tree so that Erik could hide with his cloak and not seem too obvious. Ariane would let out a slight shriek when she walked head on into his solid flesh, but quickly smiled and laughed after realizing it was her Erik.

On day, after many months she was on her way to Erik's and he had hidden himself in front of the rose that Erik had nailed onto the door of an abandoned tavern. She giggled when she realized it was him and placed her hand into Erik's as they continued the journey to Erik's lair. _Today feels different._ Ariane thought to herself. _Erik seems very pleased. He's usually happy when he comes to meet me, but today he seems ecstatic. _They both continued along the path, secretly smiling within their hearts.

Erik had the whole day planned, starting with the large bouquet of red roses that he had waiting just inside the entrance way to his home. As they made their way through the entrance Erik said,

"Wait here, I have something for you," as Ariane waited anxiously. He held out the roses and asked Ariane to reach forward.

"Oh my, they're so wonderful. Thank you so much," she replied as she bent up to kiss Erik's cheek. Erik was unsure what to do, so he grabbed her hand and headed down into the lair.

When they reached the lair, Erik asked Ariane to take a seat on the plush velvet couch that he had placed near his organ. Ariane did as she was asked, and waited patiently for whatever Erik had planned. Suddenly the most amazing and beautiful music resonated through the air. It took a moment for Ariane to figure out what it was. _It must be that organ Erik talks so much about. He sure does play beautifully,_ was all that she could think of. Little did she know that Erik had been writing this song for the last three months, using every free moment to perfect it. When Erik's next plan started, Ariane didn't know how to react. He had started singing. He had the most beautiful voice that she had ever heard. She sat there mesmerized as Erik sang out the song that he had written just for her:

_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night**_

_**Open your mind and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before**_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your heart, let your fantasies embark  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night**_

_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you be here with me**_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the harmony which we alone can write  
The power of the music of the night**_

_**You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night**_

_**Ariane, I Love You**_

Her heart leapt. He had written this just for her. No man had ever said he loved her. Ariane reached out her hand for Erik to accept, which he did in record time.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Erik," she said quietly, still trying to regain her composure.

"I meant every word of it" Erik quickly added. Next came a moment that neither of them had ever dreamed would occur. Ariane lifted her head up at the exact moment that Erik lowered his. They embraced and locked in the most heart felt kiss that either would ever know. As they pulled apart Erik stared into Ariane's eyes. _She's so beautiful, and I do love her. I love her with all my heart._

Ariane's mind was racing. Had this really just happened? Her heart was beating a mile a minute. But then she was struck with an odd request.

"Umm, Erik? Seeing as I can't really see anyways is there anyway that you can remove your mask?" she added, shrinking back as the last words left her mouth. _How dare she! How could she ruin this moment. Wait! You know she can't see. You've seen her reason for being an outcast in society. Why can't she see yours?_ Erik's experienced anger, rage, and understanding, all within the short frame of minutes.

"I will remove the mask as long as you promise me something." Erik added, with no apparent emotion in his voice.

"Certainly," Ariane replied, not able to tell if she had crossed some line.

"You must promise me, that whatever you experience beneath this mask, whatever horror you might find. That you will not run, you will not leave and most of all, that you will still love me." Ariane trembled as her mind processed his request. _He's never said anything about your blindness. You have no reason to fear what lies beneath the mask. Of course you'll still love him. He loves you. He wrote a song for you. _

"Yes! Yes! I promise. I won't leave, I won't run, and most importantly, I will love you forever. I trust you, and if you will show me what is beneath your mask, I will trust and love you for the rest of my life."

Erik took Ariane's hands and guided them to where the mask and his distorted flesh touched. He slowly moved to sit on the couch behind them, so that Ariane could reach his mask better. Not only were her hands thoroughly trembling, but Erik's body quivered back almost as forcefully. She was going to be the first person to see his face, since his mother, his own mother, shrunk back in fear from him.

Ariane reached slowly towards the top of the mask and slid her fingers beneath the cool, smooth surface. It came off more easily than she had expected, and Erik caught it as it fell. Her hands felt the warm flesh that had been concealed beneath the disguise. It was rough in patches, but had its smoothness. Erik pulled back out of instinct, and Ariane gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Ariane said out of old habits when she apologized for everything to her parents, her eyes starting to tear up.

"No, its ok, I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm not used to people being this close." Erik added feeling horrible that he had made her feel that way. She felt Erik's hand rise as he went to place the mask back on.

"No, wait. I like it better without the mask. You seem much warmer without it. If it doesn't bother you not to wear it, I'd prefer that you didn't," Ariane said while holding Erik's hand.

"How did it happen? If I can ask?" She requested, truly interested, but hoping he wouldn't be offended by the question.

"Unlike your differences, I was born with mine. I've lived this way for as long as I can remember. My mother, when she had seen my face, had left me for dead. My earliest memories revolve around this place. It's been my home, my life, and my hell." Erik added, seeming pretty upset.

"Well don't worry. I won't leave you, especially not for dead. I love you. All of you, including that which caused others to abandon you," Ariane replied from the depths of her heart.

This was more than he could have hoped for. She wasn't running away, she still loved him, and she had even said that he did not need to wear the mask. The mask slid out of his hand and shattered as he thought. It seemed that a weight had lifted from his shoulders as he bent down to kiss Ariane's cheek. After that kiss, Erik gently took Ariane's hand in his own, guided her off the couch, and kissed her more forcefully. Ariane's hands ran over both sides of his face while they kissed. Her right hand felt the flesh of Erik's non-disfigured face. It was smooth, and defined. She thought he was probably just as handsome as she imagined. Her left hand was placed on Erik's right cheek, the skin was warm, the features as equally defined as the other cheek. _There's nothing wrong here,_ she thought as her hand passed over the slightly curled lip and bumpy skin. _Nothing wrong at all._ She pulled back from his lips, and rested her head on his chest. She was so happy here. She felt at home, right there in Erik's arms.

Erik guided Ariane towards his bed chamber. She trusted him with all her heart, not even using her hands to help find her way. When they entered the room, Erik guided her to the edge of the bed, where she sat down, unsure of what to do next. Erik sat beside her as he ran his fingers through her long auburn hair. He had longed for this moment for such a long time that he didn't want to do anything to disrupt it. Ariane made her way backwards onto the bed until her back hit the soft velvet pillows. Erik followed suit and rested his body beside hers. She reached her head up to kiss him, and he did as she desired. The rest of their night passed in a romantic bliss.

Ariane awoke a few hours later, and it took her some time to realize where she was. Then it hit her. She had spent the night with the most wonderful and amazing man who loved her for being herself. She rolled over so that she faced Erik and placed her head on his chest. She listened to the beating of his heart as his chest heaved with every breath. _It was a very calming sound_, she thought to herself. His heart beat with a rhythmic tune. _It's everlasting,_ Ariane thought, _and to think, this man, whom most people have feared, is just a human like everyone else, longing for the same things…_ She had drifted off to sleep, her mind thinking of one thing. Her Erik.

Shortly after their wonderful night together, Ariane had decided to tell her family that she would be going to live with her cousin in England, a cousin by coincidence, to whom her family never spoke. In this way, Ariane could live with Erik, in his home, without having to deal with her parents or the unrelenting Parisian world. She didn't care about being cut off from others, or being "locked" away in some lair. She loved it in Erik's home. It was so peaceful, so calming, and who could complain when you got to listen to beautiful music all day long. Not only that, but she could spend as much time as she wanted with Erik. Erik, the only man that she had loved, who most importantly, loved her in return.

Their lives continued on, spending every last available moment with each other. Ariane loved to spend her days listening to Erik play his organ or learning to read the way that Erik had taught her by using her fingers to trace the engraving in books. As the months passed, Erik had written many beautiful songs, mostly about Ariane herself. They had contained some really elaborate stretches of verse and notes that she did really understand, but Ariane loved it all the same. Erik loved to sing to Ariane as often as he could. And she liked to join in the verses that she knew. She didn't have the voice of an Opera star, but Erik thought she was lovely all the same.

Most days would start with the waking of either one, most happily of course, and they would lie in the other's arms until they awoke. The days were spent singing, reading, boat rides on the lake, and other such daily occurrences. At night, they would fall asleep in each other's arms, and Erik would promise Ariane that he had a very special gift to give her, but wished to surprise her at the least expected moment.

Many happy months passed, and the two grew as a couple, both individually as well as together. Along with them, their love also grew, and neither could have imagined life without the other.

Ariane awoke with a start. She lifted her arm and crossed it over to the other side of the delicate swan bed. Erik was always there was always there when she awoke. But where was he this morning. She felt around, found Erik's pillow, but felt no flesh under her tiny fingers. Carefully making her way out of the bed, she found her dressing gown and placed it over her shoulders, taking care to tie the strings into a bow. Walking the pathway from the bedchamber to the cavern's other numerous rooms, Ariane ambled along keeping her hand placed firmly against the wall.

When she reached the archway she knew that to the right was the giant organ that Erik so loved to play, and to the left was the walkway leading to the other chambers, as well as the platform where the small gondola lay anchored. At this point Ariane knew something was wrong. Erik had never left her to find her way through their home for this long. It wasn't that she didn't know the way around her dwelling; it was that Erik loved to help her, and she had to admit it, she loved it too. Being held so tightly to the man she loved could never be considered a burden. When she reached the open of the large cavernous room of the lair beneath the Opera House she cried out for her love:

"Erik, Erik, where are you? Don't do this to me. I trusted you, Remember! Please, come to me. I need you!" The last statement was more of a request than an exclamation. She knew something was wrong. Where had Erik gone so early in the morning? Ariane knew that he was accustomed to doing his shopping in the mornings, but never so early that she awoke while he was gone.

She hurried quickly along the path that led to the other chambers of the lair. _Maybe he's in the study or the dining chamber._ As she hurried along the path her foot slipped and she landed ankle deep into the lake beneath the Opera house. The water felt cold, yet reassuring because she knew it would always be there. Feeling her way along the group she regained her footing on the path and ran as fast as she could, remembering to keep her hand held against the wall. She was making her way well until she hit something and fell. _Oh no, please no, don't let it be._ She crawled back to the thing that she had tripped over. Her hands ran over the object. _No!_ She screamed within her head. _It can't be. Don't let it be him. Not her Erik._ At this point Ariane began to cry. She aimlessly felt the fallen object on the floor trying to distinguish whether or not it really was her worst nightmare. She felt under her hands the soft velvet of a buttoned vest covered in warm, sticky liquid, along with a strewn cape that lay in a mess under the heap. Then her hand came to something unusual. _Metal shouldn't be there,_ she thought. As she slowly grasped the object she realized it was a small pocket knife, and she dropped it with a shriek.

"NO!" This time she screamed out loud, tears falling freely from her eyes. Scared though she was, her fingers made their way to the face of the fallen man. The left side was smooth, almost peaceful. _Maybe,_ she thought, _just maybe it's a lost vagabond who somehow made his way down here._ She hoped this was the case until she felt IT. The cool soft texture of the mask he had worn every time that he went into the city. At this point she lost control. She wept so forcefully she wasn't sure what to do. She tried to see if Erik was still breathing, but her hands were trembling too hard so she laid her head on his chest. Nothing. No movement, no sound, no heartbeat. His heart, which she awoke to almost every morning, the beating that she had grown so accustomed to, was gone. She cried out in both an explosive rage as well as love.

"Why? Why him? What has he ever done? All he ever did was love me! Why did you take him from me? Who did this?" she screamed out in agony. She knew no one would answer, but her mind was racing so fast that she didn't know what else to do. As she placed her hand down, she felt that Erik's fist was clenched. This struck Ariane as odd. Not that she put much effort into the thought, but she wondered why in whatever had happened to Erik, why had he forced his hand closed. That's when Ariane felt the soft, cold metal extending out the end of his closed fingers. She carefully removed the object from Erik's fingers and held it within her palm. It felt warm to the touch. _Erik hasn't been dead that long,_ she thought, which made her cry even more. She couldn't believe that she had though such an unemotional thought at a time like this. Holding the object in one hand, she traced it with the fingers of the other. What she felt made her gasp and cry out in anguish.

Erik had been out that morning purchasing a gift for Ariane. He had left especially early so he could return before she awoke. He carefully made his way to the jeweler's shop with a specific purpose in mind. He was in and out of the shop rather quickly and proceeded to head back to the Opera home. Back to his angel, his Ariane. As he passed by a tavern, the man within thought he saw a glimmer of white beneath the man's cloak. This man finished his ale and made his way out of the tavern, following the masked Erik.

Jacques had been a stable boy at the Opera House a few years earlier, but had been chased away by the "Phantom" for venturing too far into the depths of the building. That "Phantom" had cost him the only job he had ever enjoyed. He was now forced to clean the stables of half breed, decrepit horses, for one fourth the pay of the Opera House. The Phantom needed to pay, needed to feel the pain that Jacques had felt losing the only thing that had mattered in his life. Jacques followed this "Phantom" until it turned down into a deserted alleyway. _Perfect,_ he thought _he has allowed us to be alone with his own accord._ Jacques noticed that the Phantom seemed to be preoccupied with something. _All the better for me,_ he thought with a menacing grin. He slowly snuck up behind the phantom figure and yelled out to him,

"You there, yes you, you who ruined my life, turn to face me!" Erik turned with a look of utter confusion on his face only to find that a small knife had been plunged deep into his abdomen. Jacques, having finished his task, took off back towards the tavern.

Not knowing what to do Erik staggered his way back to the lair, falling a few times, his eyes blurred due to the pain as well as the blood loss. Once he finally made it back to the lair beneath the Opera House he collapsed onto the ground and made one last and final effort to place his gift to Ariane in his hand, hoping that she would find it. With that, he released his final breath.

Ariane had gasped for what she felt written on the object from Erik's hand. She knew now that it was a locket, a very smooth, intricately carved locket, no doubt costing a small fortune. It wasn't the locket that caused her to gasp; it was the engraving that Erik had placed within the soft metal. At this point Ariane began to cry uncontrollably, cradling the locket close to her chest. She wanted to remember Erik for what he was, HER Erik, her love, and her soul mate, not what he was now. He hadn't even been gone long enough for his body to cool and she missed him with such force that he heart was on the verge of breaking. Not knowing what else to do Ariane sat there, beside the body of the only man who had ever loved her, crying and holding onto the last gift he would ever give her. It was here that she felt the cool dampness of the water that had soaked the hem of her dress. _The water!_ She remembered. It had felt so calm, so refreshing, and so everlasting. It was here and now that she made up her mind. She gently placed the locket around her neck, stood up, and slowly made her way back towards the bedchamber. Counting the steps back, she came to her destination. The parting in the path that lead to the bed chamber at the right, and to the boat platform directly in front. Here Ariane carefully put her feet into the cool water. Tears pouring down her cheeks, she placed her hand around the locket wishing that she did not have to do what she was about to. With one last prayer, to both God and her Erik, she said goodbye and vowed to love and be with Erik forever, whatever that meant, and made her way towards the middle of the lake. Never to be seen again.

The Locket had read:

"To my Darling:

You put all your trust in me, and I in you. I will love you always.

Loving you Forever,

Erik"


End file.
